Improvising Reality
by limerbean
Summary: Usagi runs into Mamoru all the time, but he wished their meetings would turn out different... (one


Summary: Usagi runs into Mamoru all the time, but he wished their meetings would turn out different... (one page, completed, kinda confusing if you don't understand the concept)

This is my first fic, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Improvising Reality by Limerbean

He admired the peaceful morning as he walked down the street. He was heading to the Crown Fruit Parlor, where his best friend Motoki worked behind the counter, probably preparing his strong black coffee, knowing that Mamoru would follow his meticulous routine. He felt like this day was starting out to be almost perfect except one thing was missing.

Then he saw Usagi running towards him. She bumped into him, full speed. Usagi bounced off him and fell to the floor. He looked down at her, scowling at her clumsiness, only for a second before their argument began.

"Mamoru-baka!" she fumed, "You're always in my way"  
"Odango, if you weren't always running late, you probably wouldn't run into me in such a speed," he scoffed.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, MAMORU-BAKA"  
"You know..." He smiled teasingly. "You're the one who's late, but you're calling me a baka?" "AHH I'M LATE!" and with that, Usagi-chan ran into the distance, regaining the speed of a rocket.

He watched her speed away, with an adorable smile playing on his lips from their childish squabble. Her figure finally vanished from the horizon, sending a subtle pain into his heart. If only he had the courage...then it wouldn't have to be this way.

He admired the peaceful morning as he walked down the street. He was heading to the Crown Fruit Parlor, where his best friend Motoki worked behind the counter, probably preparing his strong black coffee, knowing that Mamoru would follow his meticulous routine. He felt like this day was starting out to be almost perfect except one thing was missing.

Then he saw an odangoed torpedo speeding towards him. She hit his body with her, with full force. Usagi felt like she hit a brick wall, and fell to the ground from the sheer force of impact. He smiled lightly, and held out his hand, offering to help her up. She took his hand, looking confused at his kindness.

"Mamoru-baka, are you alright?" she said concerned.  
"You're acting...kind of...nice"  
"Would you rather me tease you instead?" He smiled at her.  
"No!" She said hurriedly.  
"Oh no...I'm late! Ja Mamoru-san!"

Then what she did next surprised him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and ran off embarrassed, looking down at the ground. His eyes widened with shock, and his heart beat fast in his chest. A bright smile etched unknowingly onto his face. He watched her figure fade away in the distance. Maybe one day she would feel as he did, he had a better chance now, more than ever.

He admired the peaceful morning as he walked down the street. He was heading to the Crown Fruit Parlor, where his best friend Motoki worked behind the counter, probably preparing his strong black coffee, knowing that Mamoru would follow his meticulous routine. He felt like this day was starting out to be almost perfect except one thing was missing.

Then he saw a speeding blonde hurtling towards him. She slammed into him, stopping her sprint. Usagi grabbed the nearest object for support, Mamoru. He stood shocked, and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Mamoru-san..." she blushed,embarrassed at her actions, and she pulled away.  
"Gomen"  
"It's okay." She blushed, and looked up at him awkwardly.

Suddenly his gaze became intense. He pulled her roughly against him and slammed his lips on hers. She squeaked in surprise, before melting into him. Her lips felt soft against his own, and he tilted back her head so he could deepen the kiss. He licked her lips tentatively, before gently sliding his tongue into her mouth. He groaned with desire, the sound a deep rumble coming from his chest. She placed her hands around his neck, playing with his silky black hair as she kissed him back with equal passion.

They pulled apart in need of oxygen, and Mamoru instantly wished he didn't. She suddenly blushed a red that would make cherries seem pale, and walked away shakily, staring down at the ground. His eyes darkened almost to black with lust, and every inch of his body tingled. His love for her burned hot and raw inside of him, and he had to find a bench because he could no longer stand.

He admired the peaceful morning as he walked down the street. He was heading to the Crown Fruit Parlor, where his best friend Motoki worked behind the counter, probably preparing his strong black coffee, knowing that Mamoru would follow his meticulous routine. He felt like this day was starting out to be almost perfect except one thing was missing.

Then he saw his beautiful angel flying towards him. She collided with his body, in hard impact. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her before she could fall back. He smiled down at her, and gently placed a kiss on her head.

"Usako, Aishiteru" "  
Mamo-chan..." she sighed happily.  
"Arigatou...for catching me"  
"Usako, it is my pleasure to catch such a beautiful fleeting angel."

His voice soothed her, making her legs turn to liquid. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, and when their eyes met, they closed the narrow distance between them. He laid a sweet butterfly kiss on her lips, gentle and soft. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on her neck, this kiss more delicate than the first.

He raised his head to meet her eyes again. He held her close to him, breathing in her scent. He looked at her with love and adoration in his eyes, holding her tightly until she pulled away, leaving a small butterfly kiss on his lips. He watched his love walk away, and his heart ached for her presence.

Then he saw Usagi running towards him. She bumped into him, full speed. Usagi bounced off him and fell to the floor. He looked down at her, scowling at her clumsiness, only for a second before their argument began.

"Mamoru-baka!" she fumed, "You're always in my way"  
"Odango, if you weren't always running late, you probably wouldn't run into me in such a speed," he scoffed.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, MAMORU-BAKA"  
"You know..." He smiled teasingly. "You're the one who's late, but you're calling me a baka?" "AHH I'M LATE!" and with that, Usagi-chan ran into the distance, regaining the speed of a rocket.

He watched her speed away, with an adorable smile playing on his lips from their childish squabble. Her figure finally vanished from the horizon, sending a subtle pain into his heart.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but the suttle pain did not go away. If only one day, their meetings would be more than a childish fight. He had shaken his dreams, his musings for the time being, but now he must face reality. He walked off with his dreams, knowing he would have to deal with the pain. Knowing that he would have to stop improvising reality. 


End file.
